


Homewards

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel stood over the freshly moved earth. His grace felt heavy, his feathers had been ripped out by his own hands, and he had screamed his misery and his pain out for everyone to hear. He had failed again.





	Homewards

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is very special little piece to me. I lost two beloved ones this year and the poppy is the flower to remember them. 
> 
> Don't trust a word you read and be prepared for wet eyes. 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Waking up seemed too hard for Sam sometimes. Usually, his body hurt from years of hunting and sleeping in too tiny and worn through motel beds, but when he woke up this time he was wide awake.  
  
He got up from the ground and stretched his long body. His joints cracked but nothing hurt and when he looked around he noticed that he was in the middle of a cornfield. The wheat was already fully grown and reached up to Sam’s hip, but only some parts of the field had just changed its colour to the warm gold of ripe corn. Through the golden and slightly green crops poppies grew all over the area. They looked like flecks of colour among the wheat… or blood on a sheet of paper.  
  
Looking around, Sam noticed that he was standing in the middle of the field, but he couldn’t remember how he ended up here… or why he was here. He tried to focus on his last thought, but his thoughts flittered away like little birds whenever he tried to hold onto them. He could see more fields in the distance, but he couldn’t make out if they were wheat too or something else, but the poppies seemed to grow around everything because Sam could make out the flecks of red all around him. There was a second where he was sure he saw a field wholly made of the beautiful red flowers, but when he turned around, there was the only forest in the distance and birds rose from the treetops when a warm wind blew softly over the fields.  
  
“Hello, Sam.”  
  
Sam knew that voice. He had heard it in his dreams so often since that black day in the hotel with the pagans, with Lucifer. An archangel had lost his life that day, Sam had seen his dead vessel and his burned-out wings, and yet he still heard his voice.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Sam saw Gabriel standing between the crops. Nothing had changed on the archangel. The same impish smile, the mischief in his beautiful eyes that gave so much away Gabriel wanted to hide. Gabriel looked no different than the day he had sacrificed himself for Sam and Dean. “Hello, Gabriel. It’s been a long time since we last saw each other.” The archangel walked up to Sam and placed his much smaller hand in Sam’s. A low hum went through Sam’s body but was gone before his flittering thoughts could grasp on it. “Yeah, I’m sorry Sam for not visiting you earlier. I had much to do. Things to prepare… but now I’m here and only for you.”  
  
Gabriel lifted Sam’s hand and pressed his lips in a chaste kiss to the back of Sam’s hand. Sam shivered at the feeling of Gabriel’s lips on his skin. “You planning to stay for longer this time Gabriel? Am I going to see you more often now?”  
  
The archangel smiled at Sam’s question and tugged on his hand until Sam followed Gabriel into the direction the archangel wanted him to go. “I want to show you something Sam. I made it just for you. Took me a while to find the right parts and everything, but I know you are going to like it.” Gabriel’s smile was so infectious that Sam followed him. His hand not holding onto Gabriel scanned the tops of the crops around him and it tickled his palm in an almost childish way. “What do you want to show me, Gabriel?”  
  
Gabriel laughed a bright sound that made Sam’s body sing with happiness. “Wait and see. It’s just behind the hill in front of us.”  
  
Together they climbed on top of the small hill, and when Sam looked down he spotted a two-story house with a large front porch, and while the house looked old and worn down from wind and weather, Sam could see that someone had taken great care of it. Sam focused on the house again because it was vaguely familiar to him, but the memory flittered away just like his thoughts.  
  
Looking down at Gabriel who was now clinging to his arm, Sam noticed that Gabriel was looking at him with a hopeful expression. “So, do you like it Sam? It’s yours if you want. Your brother said you would like it there.” At the mention of his brother, Sam looked up again without answering Gabriel’s question and indeed, there, in front of the house parked the Impala. All black and shiny. Just as new as the day she left the production line. Sam noticed someone sitting on the porch, and his flittering mind wasn’t needed to tell him that this was his brother. Dean was sitting down below and waiting for him.  
  
Suddenly feeling like he hadn’t seen his brother in ages, Sam wanted to run but something stopped him, and it wasn’t Gabriel who had let go of his arm when he felt Sam’s need to run down the hill.  
  
_“I’m sorry Sam…”_  
  
Sam stopped and looked around. He was sure he just heard a voice, but he couldn’t put a name to the sound, only the feeling he _should_ know it. Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion. “Did you hear something? I thought for a moment I heard someone else calling for me.” But Gabriel only smiled again and nodded in the direction of the house. “I didn’t hear anything. Maybe the wind. Go on Sam. Dean is waiting for you.” Smiling, Sam was about to run down the hill when he stopped again. He pulled Gabriel into a quick kiss before he sprinted down the hill where he knew his brother was waiting for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel remained on top of the hill and looked back in the direction they had come from. Glowering at the shadow trying to follow them, Gabriel spread what had been once his glorious wings. _“Tell him it’s too late now. They are mine now. You need to wait a bit longer, but he will be the last I’ll ever take… if I ever take him. Maybe I’ll let him rot in the world he condemned to die a long time ago. They deserve this, just like you, but your time has yet to come.”_ The shadow pulled back, wailing and crying but the message had been understood.  
  
….  
  
Castiel stood over the freshly moved earth. His grace felt heavy, his feathers had been ripped out by his own hands, and he had screamed his misery and his pain out for everyone to hear. He had failed again. He used to be a warrior, a Soldier of God, but now he was nobody. Nothing was left anymore that meant a thing to him. He tried to fix it, but powers far greater than his own made it impossible to correct his mistakes. There wasn’t much what he could do now. Castiel had given a promise, and he was told his time has yet come. He could carry on until then. For them. He wouldn’t fail them again only to say to them later that he hadn’t been able to go on and ended up as easy prey for something lurking in the dark.  
  
Right now, something else was lurking in the dark, and it made Castiel so angry that he had to force his grace back into his vessel or the ground would tremble under him. “Castiel… I’m so…” Snarling, Castiel turned around, his long coat flying up behind him just like his wings. “Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry for something that is entirely _your_ fault, Father.”  
  
Chuck sighed in front of Castiel and his fathers’ shoulders fell like he carried the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Yet, Castiel knew it wasn’t true. That had been someone else’s burden for a very long time. “Why are here, Father? It’s not like you to be of any help.” Chuck flinched at Castiel’s angry words, but the seraph didn’t care. He was told his time wasn’t due and he believed the message. “I come to ask you to come home. There is nothing you can do now anymore. Gabriel… whatever Gabriel had become when Lucifer killed him or tried to kill him, is beyond my reach and _he_ has them now. Come home Castiel.” Snorting, Castiel turned away from his father. The one true home he had been broken apart years ago and was now destroyed. The only comfort Castiel had left now was the knowledge that it was only a matter of time until his home, his real home, would be rebuilt. When his time was due, his home would be restored.  
  
Castiel fished the keys to the Impala out of the pockets of his coat and walked to the shiny car hiding away in the darkness. Even the car seemed to know that Castiel was waiting now for his time to come. He opened the drivers’ door, and with this hand resting on the roof, Castiel looked at his father. “I don’t have a home anymore. For a short time, I had one, a true home, where I could be who I wanted to be without being punished. It’s gone now. I was told I deserve the same as them, but my time has yet to come. The new Archangel of Death has given me a message for you, Father.” Castiel’s next words were a sneer in his father’s direction. “ _He will be the last I’ll ever take… if I ever take him. Maybe I’ll let him rot in the world he condemned to die a long time ago._ That’s what one of your firstborns wanted to let you know.”  
  
Without another word or waiting for his fathers’ answer, Castiel climbed into the car and started the engine. The song ‘Bed of Roses’ by Bon Jovi started to blast from the speakers and in the lights of the headlights Castiel’s eyes fell on two graves. One was years old, the other had yet to see the sun. This resting place was the best-warded area in the world, Castiel made sure of it. Nothing would disturb their rest.  
  
There, carved into the trunk of an oak that marked their graves, Castiel had left four letters.  
  
**D.W. + S.W.**

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
